User talk:ScottieTheHottie
Welcome Hi, welcome to DegrassiPathersHigh Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Scooter14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassiman4497 (Talk) 21:54, April 2, 2012 Reply I can help you. What do you need help with, and I am also on spring break (Degrassiman4497 11:26, April 10, 2012 (UTC)) I made a page here is a page i made http://orlandotcb.wikia.com/wiki/Season_1_Introduction (Degrassiman4497 20:14, April 10, 2012 (UTC)) Im sorry Im sorry, i forgot about stero hearts part 2, it should be up in a couple hours, a day max (Degrassiman4497 05:26, May 25, 2012 (UTC)) Hey check out the changes i made on this wiki (Degrassiman4497 23:48, July 5, 2012 (UTC)) News How to Hate Part 1 is up tell me what you think (Degrassiman4497 01:40, August 9, 2012 (UTC)) Favor kind of First of all i know that you are thinking, when is the next episode, and it will be up in about an hour. Next i would like you to help with character history if you can on DPH. Also check up Washington High when you get a chance cause the air date is up. Also thank you for watching my show, you and Situationman are the only ones that care about it :) (Degrassiman4497 00:05, August 29, 2012 (UTC)) Im back Im back, after I finish season 1 I don't know where im going after that. I want to see if I can do a season 2. (Degrassiman4497 (talk) 20:41, January 2, 2013 (UTC)) Hello and Goodbye hello, its mr. degrassi, I was wondering if you would like to take over this fanfiction. You were one of the few people that had faith in it and im sorry i cant deliver. Message me back so i can send you the final plots I have and you can take it from there. Message me ASAP (MrDegrassi (talk) 05:13, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) Re: Re: Hello and Goodbye okay here is some extra information you need for the fanfiction Episodes 117:She will be loved -Plot A:Jenna seems to have it all until somebody from her past visits her -Plot B:Clare reconnects with someone from her past 118:I need a doctor part 1 -Plot A:K.C. wants Connor to try something he might not be ready for -Plot B:Marisol wants to have sex with Dave after the Jacinta thing, he wants to wait. -Plot C:Drew has been acting wierd and Katie wants to know why 119:I need a doctor part 2 -Plot A:Connor's addiction worsens -Plot B:Dave feels like he needs some space -Plot C:After Drew blurts out something he wishes he could take back 120:Firwork part 1 -Plot A:Eli starts to feel like he is missing something, so Clare, Drew, and Fiona throw him a party -Plot B:It finally hits Imogen that she does not know where to go after graduation 121:Firework part 2 -Plot A:When the old possisive Eli comes back, Clare gets scared -Plot B:Imogen thinks she knows what she wants to do after graduation but is it for the right reasons season 2: Episodes 1-22: The Battle Episode 1 January Sun (1) Plot A:After East Creek Falls burns down, a couple of their students are forced to relocate to Degrassi Plot B:Drew returns from break ready to end things with Katie Plot C:Lily wants to get a talent show going but will her ex best friend mess that up? Episode 2 January Sun (2) Plot A: Tori makes two new enemies after a rude comment she makes Plot B: After Drew's blackout at the party, he finds out something he did last night Plot C:lily make chelsea's life hell Episode 3 My Window (1) Plot A:Craig starts an after school band, which stirs up emotions with his students Plot B:Simpson reccomends combining the cheerleading squads Episode 4 My Window (2) Plot A:Rumors start to spread that threaten Mr. Manning's job Plot B:Mickey and Jenna go head to head for Captin of the new cheerleading squad Episode 5 Up in Flames (1) Plot A:Fiona gets a new admirer A GUY who doesn't believe she is a lesbian Plot B:When Eli gets back from New York, he wants to start things back up with Clare Episode 6 Up in Flames (2) Plot A: When Dallas doesn't believe that Fiona is a lesbian, she fakes a relationship with Imogen but what happens when real feelings are developed? Plot B: When Clare wants to remain friends with Eli, he puts his energy back into Drama club but when Becky Baker has taken over what will he do? Episode 7: Every Teardrop is a Waterfall (1) Plot A:Tristan faces trouble when he wants to join the Max Squad Plot B:Jake helps Katie feel better about her break-up Episode 8: Every Teardrop is a Waterfall (2) Plot A:Tristan accuses Mickey of homophobia Plot B:Katie realizes that she got even with the wrong person Episode 9:Guns and Horses (1) Plot A: Drew confronts Eli about the play Plot B: Tristan wants to end his friendship with Tori Episode 10:Guns and Horses (2) Plot A: When Drew tells Dallas he doesn't like Eli's play, The whole hockey team comes after him Plot B:Tristan and Tori go to Ms Michaelchuk for friendship counseling Episode 11:Set Fire To the Rain (1) Plot A:When K.C.'s father comes back in the picture, he has doubts about accepting him Plot B:Adam takes his driving test Episode 12: Set Fire To the Rain (2) Plot A:When K.C.'s parents decide to get remarried, he makes a stand Plot B:Adam's massive blowout gets him in trouble Episode 13:Jesus Walks (1) Plot A: Becky wants to start up a Jesus club, but is it for the right reasons? Plot B: Luke meets a cute girl WHO HAS A BOYFRIEND Episode 14:Jesus Walks (2) Plot A: Becky runs into some other students that disagree with her Plot B: After Jenna dumps Zig for Luke, thier new relationship is rocky when her secret is revealed Episode 15:Everybody Talks (1) Plot A: Chase feels like his "thing" with Drew should end Plot B: After Tristan and Maya become friends, Tori feels like Maya is taking her bff Episode 16:Everybody Talks (2) Plot A: When Drew starts to become depressed over Chase, people start to talk Plot B:Maya comes up with a compormise Episode 17:Rumor Has It (1) Plot A:When Tori's cheerleading starts to bother Maya and Tristan, they start up a new club and meet a new guy Plot B:The Ice Hounds clash with the Max Squad Episode 18: Rumor has It (2) Plot A:Maya and Tristan ultimately fall for Campbell but they don't know his sexuality Plot B:When Mickey and Dallas's small argument gets blown out of preportion Episode 19: Volcano Girls (1) Plot A: Shawn decides to start dating but are the girls looking for the same thing as him? Plot B: Zig starts feel depressed over Jenna so his friends try to cheer him up Episode 20: Volcano Girls (2) Plot A: When Shawn turns down Mickey everyone starts to make fun of him Plot B: Zig starts to develop feeling for each other but is it for the right reasons? Episode 21: Curtain Call (1) Plot A: Eli deals with some trouble before the play is performed Plot B: Tristan worries that his first kiss will be with Chase Plot C: Drew wonders about his relationship with Bianca Episode 22: Curtain Call (2) Plot A: Eli comes up with a solution for the play but faces trouble Plot B: Tristan risks alot for Fab Plot C: Drew tells Bianca the truth Episodes 23-34: The Remains Episode 23: Both of Us (1) Plot A: Tristan wants Fab to define their relationship Plot B: When Dallas and Katie are paired for a project Episode 24: Both of Us (2) Plot A: Fab reveals a secret to Tristan Plot B: Katie starts to question Dallas's intentions Episode 25: No Air (1) Plot A: When Imogen is assigened a history project she reaches out to her mother for her family tree Plot B: Drew hosts a pagent to prove he is straight Episode 26: No Air (2) Plot A: Imogen's dad's behavior starts to scare her Plot B: Drew thinks he has discovered his sexality Episode 27: Clocks (1) Plot A: When a girl shows interest in Connor he does not know how to handle it Plot B: When Alli gets accepted to college early Jake starts to wonder about his future Episode 28: Clocks (2) Plot A: Patricia's behaivor starts to change Plot B: Jake feels stressed out over his future Episode 29: Bite Your Tongue (1) Plot A: Drew wants to set Bianca up with a guy Plot B: Clare and Eli are paired together for an english project Episode 30: Bite Your Tongue (2) Plot A: Blake starts to push Bianca away Plot B: Clare and Eli start to reconnect Episode 31: Disturbia (1) Plot A: When Natalie and Chase start to bond, Chase finds out about her homelife Plot B: Maya and Cam want to push Zig and Tori together Episode 32: Disturbia (2) Plot A: Natalie refuses to get help from Chase Plot B: Maya and Cam's plan start to backfire Episode 33: A Green Desire (1) Plot A: Marisol and Dave's relationship starts to get strained Plot B: When Jake decides to stay in Toronto which angers Alli Episode 34: A Green Desire (2) Characters Name:Blake Reese (daniel madger) Gender:Male Grade:11 Blake has always had alot of friends. He is normally someone who everyone seems to love. Most of the Girls have been attracted to him. He thinks all the guys either are in love with him, want to be his best friend, or want to be him. He has had a couple girlfriends but hasn't felt that spark yet. He doesn't know if that girl will ever come along. So he tries to focus on school and sports. He keeps an A average and plays or has played every sport out there. Name: Patricia "Fatty Patty" Chambers (Carlson Young) Gender: Female Grade: 10 Patricia has been going to Degrassi since the start of her freshmen year. She used to be overwieght, have no friends, and only focus on school. She was always made fun of or her wieght problem so that means all the other kids made fun of her. The only person who treated her like a human being was Connor who talked to her regularly which is why she has a secret crush on him. Now that she got rid of her glasses, got rid of her braces, and got liposuction over winter break she is ready to make a fresh start. She will even try to get Connor to be her first boyfriend. (MrDegrassi (talk) 23:46, March 31, 2013 (UTC)) ok what do you need clarification on? (MrDegrassi (talk) 07:38, April 4, 2013 (UTC)) how about 11pm EST (MrDegrassi (talk) 02:09, April 5, 2013 (UTC)) Where are you? It's 11:30 eastern time (MrDegrassi (talk) 03:24, April 5, 2013 (UTC))